Sergeant Cory McNamara: Guardian Angel
by Chiquinta
Summary: Warning: Sad Story


  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Gary Nardino and Bill Nuss, creators of Pacific Blue. May all credit go to them, except for my excellent skill as a writer, lol!  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Michel de Notredame (Nostradamus). Bet you didn't predict this one buddy!  
  
  
  
Sergeant Cory McNamara: Guardian Angel  
  
Written By Christy Maguire  
  
  
  
Cory could feel the nurse's hand on her stomach as she slowly pushed out the remaining placenta. She was so exhausted from the experience but it was well worth it. The little baby that had been placed on her chest just seconds earlier had already brought so much joy to her life as well as Tc's.  
  
She looked from her child to the face of her beloved. He was frowning. Why was he frowning? Cory then realized the warm flooding sensation in her lower abdomen. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
Tc was asked to take the baby from Cory who smiled up at him. Now he was teary. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this.  
  
'I love you.' Cory said, barely hearing her voice over those of the doctors and nurses.  
  
'I love you too.' Tc whispered as he bent to kiss her. The feel of his lips on her forehead where the last she felt before slipping into a deep, relaxing sleep.  
  
  
  
When Cory roused, she felt very peaceful and revitalized. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. White walls, white sheets, white, white, white. Looking at the clock she found that she'd slept for no more than an hour.  
  
She placed a hand over her stomach in wonder as she'd done so often over the last nine months, however this time was different. It has reduced from the size of an almost-due pregnant woman's to the size it had been before her pregnancy. She couldn't even find a trace of loose skin.  
  
Considering herself lucky she swung her over the edge of the bed. She was wearing a really nice dress that just happened to be the same color as the sheets and walls. But unlike the sheets and walls, it had a unique aura around it. It was almost glowing.  
  
They must use some really great washing detergent around here; she thought and smiled to herself.  
  
Cory felt a presence behind her and turned to see a rather upset Wendell Terrence Callaway standing beside her bed. Worse than that, she realized, she was still lying in it!  
  
She walked over to Tc and placed a comforting hand in his shoulder. Yes, that's right, in his shoulder.  
  
Cory laughed. It was like any ghost movie she'd seen. Glowing white dresses, being able to put your hand right through someone and best of all, feeling like you could run a marathon and still have energy to burn.  
  
The look on Tc's face said it all though. She was dead. Cory could only feel happy though. Strange really, when she'd never be able to hold their newborn daughter.  
  
A man in a white coat came in the room. Tc kissed Cory's body before exiting the room, still looking very upset. He walked up a corridor that turned into another, that turned into another, and yet another, finally stopping in front of a board. He ran his fingers down the list until he came to one name. Nursery.  
  
Tc let his hand fall to his side before lumbering off toward the elevators. Cory once again followed. This time, however, she had a firm grasp on Tc's elbow. She didn't understand it but didn't care too either. Sometimes she could hold things, other times she go right through them.  
  
Tc reached the nursery and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The attending nurse there smiled sympathetically at him before closing the door. She checked the names of a few tags before finding the right baby and wheeling the crib over to the door and motioning Tc into a holding room, designed for relatives wanted to nurse the children.  
  
Tc found a chair and sat while the nurse took the baby out of the crib and placed it in his arms. The baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket and having just been woken from a nap, yelled her injustices to the world.  
  
Cory knelt in front of Tc and stroked the child's hair. It was so soft, much like her father's.  
  
'You are so beautiful Coryn.' Tc whispered to the child, now calmed and resting peacefully. 'Just like your mother.'  
  
Cory raised herself effortlessly to her feet and hugged Tc. He closed his eyes, not really understanding the feeling that had just come over him. It was like Cory was there, embracing him.  
  
Coryn started to fuss again. She was sick of being held at stomach's height. Tc raised the infant to his shoulder and patted her back.  
  
'Don't worry little one. Mummy is here, somewhere.' He murmured to his daughter. 'She'll look after you.'  
  
"I am not gone yet of all the people that I adore it's you and I can't go." (Quote from 'Anymore'. Song of Pacific Blue Soundtrack.) Cory thought to herself. Coryn was her daughter and her responsibility. Tc his own guardian angel, I'm Coryn's.  
  
  
  
And I, Julia McNamara, have that responsibility over Wendell Terrance Callaway. 


End file.
